HTTYD: Second Chances
by NeonBlackRoseRevived
Summary: The Characters from how to train your dragon watch the movie! how will they feel knowing the truth? how about knowing the future? I do not own HTTYD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Movie**

"Everybody talking"

_Dragons talking_

'_everybodies thoughts'_

**warning: hints of Hiccup/Astrid, no slash, spoilers to HTTYD, Maybe to HTTYD 2 as well.**

**There is plenty of curseing in here just to let you know!**

* * *

Hiccup was screwed. Yep totally screwed.

The Elder had just announced the him Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was to slay the nightmare, not Astrid. While all the Vikings had begun to shout and cheer, though a few

were pissed at Hiccup having had won, Hiccup meanwhile was to busy mentally panicking to notice.

All of a sudden the people of Berk were engulfed in a bright blue light, they all felt weightless that is until they felt the full force of the gravitational pull once more.

"Ack!" (not talking about the viking, Ack.) many of the vikings grunted as they all fell ontop of one another, all but Hiccup who had landed a few feet away from them all and

was trying but failing to hold in his laughter especially at the sight in from of him, his father Stoick the Vast wa at the bottem of the pile.

"W-WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR?! I DEMAND SOMEONE COME AND TELL I STOICK THE VAST WHERE WE ARE!" Stoick shouted moments later after everyone got untangled

from one another with no help what-so-ever from Hiccup.

"Shush! Don't you know that it's rude to yell in anothers home?!" a femenine voice screamed back.

Startled by the new voice everyone whipped their heads around towards where the new voice had origionated from only to see the odd sight of a young teenage girl around

Hiccups age (15 I'll be 16 in three months!) was standing a few feet behind them all with Short dirty blonde hair, intense hazel eyes, and a smirk adorning her face. She

seemed to be 5'4, had a pale complexion, and was wearing a dark blue hoodie with light grey jeans, black army boots, and a had three earring per ear along with a bullet

shaped necklace around her neck.

"Who are you?" Hiccup spoke up giving many around him a fright having forgotten he was there.

"Ah! I forgot to introduce my self! Nice to meet you all...well most of you...My name is NeonBlackRoseRevived, but my friends call me Rose!" Rose answered smiling sincerely

at Hiccup only.

"WELL ROSE! WHERE ARE WE?!" Stoick yelled once more.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. Yelling?! And as for why you're here, I brought you here to witness the birth of a hero, one who risked everything for what he wishes to

protect!" Rose answered glaring at Stoick.

"What? But we do not have time for-"

"Oh shut up will you? You have plenty of time! And I thought you wanted to know how the war between the Dragons and the Vikings ended, but oh well I guess you don't

want to...?" Rose sighed over-dramatically.

Not even a full minute later all the Vikings besides Hiccup began demanding to be shown the movie but one Viking at least bothered to ask, "W-What's a M-Movie?"

"Excellent Question! A movie is a bunch of moving pictures with sound!" Rose exclaimed, and than added "Now all of you take your seats over there!" Points to the seats,

"Stoick you and Gobber in the front. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut sit in that order behind them. Hiccup you sit there next to me!" Points to a large black couch

about six feet away from everyone else, is closest to the back of the room. "We have guest who will be joining us in watching the movie, they will sit in the very back of the

room, And there WILL BE NO FIGHTING AT ALL!" as soon as Rose finished talking Dragons of many species appeared a few feet behind Hiccup.

"Dragons?!" Stoick yelled as he and many other Vikings stood up reaching for their weapons only to realize they weren't there.

Before anyone could speak Rose yelled as loud as she possibly could saying, "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

Everyone silenced immediately, even the Dragons stopped their hissing and snarling.

"Okay, now that you've all calmed down. As I said earlier THERE IS NO FIGHTING!NONE WHAT-SO-EVER! now lets watch the movie!" Rose said much calmer now.

"What Fishlegs?" Rose asked upon seeing his hand in the air.

"Um. . . W-What's the movie called?" Fishlegs asked feeling more than a little intimidated by Rose.

_"OH! It's a secret~!"_

* * *

**_Yeah it's a short chapter sorry!_**

**_I hope to update soon, but my Tablets broke still so it's got to wait till I go to the library again!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait! I had to wait until the Library was open and I could get a ride before updating, but~!**

**I'll try to update sooner! Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon!**

_'Dragons speaking/ speaking Dragonese'_

"Talking normally"

**Movie**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Hesitantly the Vikings and dragons began to settle down.

As Hiccup sat down he couldn't help but wonder where Toothless was, sighing lightly Hiccup quickly did a quick scan of the room taking in all the Vikings stiff

posture and the dragons as well. Hiccup saw a Terrible Terror along with a Deadly Nadder, a Gronkle, and a Hideous Zippleback staring right at him, after a

moment of confusion Hiccups eyes widen in realization, because he had realized that they were the dragons from dragon training! With a small smile Hiccup

secretly waved to them when he made sure no one was looking, much to their and a few other dragons who had seen, confusion. Hiccup turned to face the

screen as the movie began to start.

**Dark waters of the sea is shown, slowly the screen zooms in on a single island, Berk.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

**This is Berk.**

Many of the Vikings jumped, startled by Hiccups voice. Some even turned towards the back of the room to look at the young viking, who just stared right

back at them.

Slowly the Vikings turned back around.

**It's twelve days North of hopeless and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

The Vikings all gave Hiccup startled/concerned looks _Does he really hate his home that much? To call it a meridian of misery?_

The teens (meaning; Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout) shared guilty looks when they heard what Hiccup said. _It's all our faults..._

But the dragons were all confused about why the viking would treat one of their own so poorly to make him feel that way.

And Toothless who had heard a Deadly Nadder as this growled in anger saying, '_Because he is different! He will never be killers such as them!' _At the other

dragons questioning looks, Toothless hesitated only a mere second before telling them all of how him, and Hiccup had met one another and of the bond

Toothless feels towards Hiccup. By the end of his tale Toothless was staring at Hiccup, longing to be by his rider's side but knew that he wouldn't be allowed

until Rose allowed him to move. The other dragons were also staring at Hiccup but with Anger, Confusion and Awe.

Hiccup didn't seem to notice their staring, but Gobber the teens and Stoick had.

suddenly a loud crashing was heard before Rose appeared in front of them all holding a mug of...something?

"Hiya! So yeah, I know I'm interrupting the movie, but I'd just like to say that the dragons are free to roam around as long as they don't get into any fights

or set the room on fire, my mom would seriously get pissed if i trash her 'movie time' room!" Rose exclaimed sending a knowing wink at Toothless. With that

said Rose vanished once more.

The dragons slowly began to get up from where they were crouched, but Toothless in his happiness to be allowed to go to his rider, jumped over all the other

dragons and began to make his way towards Hiccup.

"Night Fury! Get down!" Gobber yelled when he saw Toothless jump over the other dragons.

All the Vikings ducked but Hiccup sat up straighter smiling when he finally caught sight of his friend. "Toothless!"

Toothless wasted no time and imminently ran to Hiccup's side accidentally knocking him over.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled in horror as he watched the Night Fury pounce on his son.

But Toothless quickly backed off of Hiccup in fear of hurting him, and Hiccup sat up feeling a little dizzy from being knocked down.

"Hiccup! Get away from that beast! Quickly!" Stoick yelled, but his words had the opposite effect, they only seemed to make Hiccup angry.

"Beast?! Beast?! HE IS NOT A BEAST!" Hiccup yelled standing up with his fist clenched.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THEY'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF US! BECAUSE OF THEM WE HAVE LOST MANY!" Stoick yelled becoming furious by Hiccup's _betrayal?_

"AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM! THEY ONLY FIGHT BACK FOR THEIR PROTECTION!" Hiccup screamed becoming just as furious.

"SHUT-UP! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU IDIOTS NO FIGHTING! THAT RULE DIDN'T APPLY ONLY TO FIGHTING BETWEEN DRAGON AND VIKING!" Rose yelled

having heard everything and decided she hated the way Stoick was speaking to Hiccup.

Once they all quieted down Rose sighed sadly at the father and son still glaring at one another before leaving and re-starting the movie.

**The screen changes to moving over some hills, revealing a small village on top of the many rocks sticking out of the sea.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

**My village. In a word, Sturdy. And it's been here for several generations, but every single building is new.**

"Well, gee! I wonder why!" Snotlout muttered sarcastically, glaring at the dragons but they all paid him no attention and instead were looking at Hiccup and

Toothless.

Toothless nudged his riders arm, sensing he was still upset. Hiccup smiled down at Toothless and began scratching his head behind the ear causing Toothless

to purr slightly making Hiccup chuckle quietly.

Hiccup was surprised when the other dragons came and settled themselves down besides him, While his father Stoick was turning red in the face from his anger but before he

could say anything the movie began to play.

**The image moves in closer and slowly starts to circle around.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

**We have Fishing, Hunting, and a charming view of sunsets. The only problems are the pests.**

The Vikings chuckled quietly at how Hiccup described the dragons, making them seem as though they were merely a bunch of annoying flies!

Toothless however swatted Hiccups head with his tail in minor irritation.

"Ouch! Jeez you don't have to be so emotional, bud! this was before we meet!" Hiccup exclaimed quietly, but Toothless simply huffed and turned around much to Hiccup's

amusement.

**You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have. . . . .**

Tuffnut asked only to be ignored by the other Vikings and have Ruffnut hit him in the back of the head.

**The screen's image changes to show sheep scattered on a hillside eating, when suddenly on of them is snatched. . . . . .**

**~~Scene change to Stoick's House~~**

**The front door is pulled open, but when a dragon swoops in spewing out fire the door is slammed shut.**

**The fire shoots through the spaces in the wood, giving off a glow highlighting Hiccup's frame.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

**...Dragons.**

**Hiccup reopens the burnt front door and leaps out off the front porch, and begins to make his way through the mayhem surrounding him. Vikings began to **

**exit their homes ready to fight and more dragons appear igniting rooftops and snatching up more sheep.**

"Hiccup! Why can't you just stay inside?" Stoick asked in exasperation.

"If I did than wouldn't I have burned? after all you DID just see the door caught fire!" Hiccup said crossing his arms, and raising an eyebrow.

The Vikings chose to stay quiet, knowing that what Hiccup said was true.

**Hiccup (V.O)**

**Most people would leave. Not us, We're Vikings.**

"What does being a Viking have to do with us not leaving?" Fishlegs asked in confusion.

"hmm, if we keep watching it should just show you." Hiccup answered.

**We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oh..." Fishlegs mumbled.

**Vikings sound an alarm alerting the others of the attack, Many more Vikings pour outside with their axes in hand ready to fight.**

**ON HICCUP, sneaking around houses to avoid being seen and past many of the Vikings.**

"Wow, you're good at being sneaky!" Snotlout exclaimed in surprise.

"Er...yeah, it comes in handy being this small..." Hiccup muttered also surprised but for a different reason. _Did Snotlout just compliment me?_

**Hiccup (V.O)**

**My names Hiccup. Great name I know, but it's not the worst. People believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls...**

Everyone including the dragons bust out laughing at the look on Hiccups face when he turned towards the camera, everyone but Hiccup who was slouching down in

embarrassment, and Stoick who was confused about why his son hated his named.

**Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

This made the Dragons chortled once more while the Vikings gave Hiccup affronted looks, Hiccup had the decency to look a little bashful.

**The screen shows dragons flying back and forth dodging many attacks by the Vikings, and blasting the Vikings who attacked. One explosion knocked a **

**Viking off his feet and sent him flying through the air...at Hiccup knocking him to the ground.**

**Viking (BATTLE CRY) AAARRRGGGGHHHHH! (weirdly peppy, insane) Mornin'!**

As though they were in sync, all the Vikings and Dragons turn to stare at said Viking who was blushing madly and muttered a "Ah, sorry 'bout that..." to Hiccup.

"Oh. um its ok?" Hiccup said not expecting an apology.

**Hiccup soon gets to his feet and takes off running once more past all the other, larger Vikings.**

**Hiccup (V.O) ****Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT?!**

**Hiccup ...Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR GET INSIDE!**

**Hiccup ...Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE GET BACK INSIDE!**

"Such lovely manners us Vikings have, wonder why we don't use them more often." Hiccup mumbled under his breath.

But the Vikings who had yelled in the movie had heard him and felt bad about it.

**Hiccup ...Ack. He passes a quiet Viking, who is standing there picking his ear.**

**Hiccup (CONT'D) Yep. Just Ack.**

**Enters Stoick, The Vikings Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. Stoick Yanks Hiccup into the air by his tunic facing the crowd.**

**STOICK Hiccup?!**

_'Jeez, here we go!' _Hiccup whispers to Toothless.

The Vikings didn't seem to hear Hiccup but the dragons did and the were beyond shocked that Hiccup knew their native tongue, which even with years of practice shouldn't

come so easy to a non-dragon.

_'He knows how to speak our language?!' _A Deadly Nadder laying near Hiccup's feet exclaimed, shocked_._

_'uh...yeah? why?' _Hiccup asked curious about the dragons strange reaction.

_'Never before has one other than a dragon learned to speak it, and yet for a Viking to learn it would've taken years! yet you are so fluent with it already!' _A monstrous

Nightmare answered trying but failing to hide its awe from seeping into its voice.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak once more but found he was at a loss words, so shrugging slightly Hiccup turned back towards the screen.

**Stoick (Demanding to the crowd.) What is he doing out again?! (To Hiccup) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

"Che...Like you actually give a care..." Hiccup said quietly but The teens, Gobber and Stoick heard him.

And Stoick was hurt by his sons words, while the teens and Gobber were shocked Hiccup felt that way.

Stoick opened his mouth to speak but Gobber put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head 'no'. Stoick closed his mouth and waited for the screen to start once more.

**The flames nearby light up his face showing him scowling and his thick red beard. setting Hiccup down Stoick looked up towards the sky's, searching.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (In Awe.) That's Stoick The Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. **

Stoick couldn't help but chuckle. _so that rumors still going around, eh?_

Hiccup on the other hand was disgusted to have ever been awed by his father being able to do that. The dragons were disgusted as well.

**Do I believe it?**

**Stiock grabbes a wooden cart and hurls it straight towards the dragon knocking it out of the sky, crashing to the ground.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) Yes. I do.**

**An explosion nearby forces many of the Vikings to duck, except Stoick who stood his ground brushing some debris that had caught fire off of his shoulders.**

**Stoick (Yelling to the Vikings) What have we got?**

_'Oh, I don't know...dragons?' _Hiccup snorted, causing many of the dragons to laugh or in their case snort fire while shaking slightly.

**Viking # 1 Gronkles. **The Gronkles eyes widened when they were mentioned, and they sat up

**Nadders. **Said dragons lifted their heads.

**Zipplebacks. **The Zipplebacks gined and bonked heads, reminding Hiccup of the twins.

**Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. **The Nightmares grinned and looked at the screen proudly.

**Stoick Any Night Furies? **Toothless merely stared at the screen, quickly becoming bored.

** Viking #1 None so far.**

**Stoick (Sighes) Good.**

**Viking HOIST THE TORCHES!**

**Tons of torches are lifted high into the air, their glow revealing many dragons in the air around them.**

**Hiccup runs across an open pathway and into a large yet small building with a chimney spewing smoke out its top.**

"Ah, so you're finally getting here!" Gobber smiled at Hiccup.

"Blame my dad, he kept me from coming right away." Hiccup said pointing to his father.

**IN THE BLACKSMITHS WORK PLACE. CONT'D. Hiccup walks swiftly behind a counter where a large man with blond hair and a prosthetic arm and leg sits **

**working on weapons that are scattered around him.**

**Gobber Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I'd thought you'd been carried off!**

Stoick gave Gobber a look at how casually he'd said that.

Gobber simply grinned at his friend.

**Hiccup quickly places a leather apron upon himself before he starts to pick up all Gobbers appendages laying around and put them away.**

"You're really a slob..." Hiccup muttered but everyone heard him, many chuckled quietly.

**Hiccup Who? Me? Nah, come on! I'm way to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

**Hiccup strikes a wrestler showing off his muscles pose.**

The teens snorted trying to hold in their laughter. They were slightly shocked to realize they weren't laughing at Hiccup but because the face he made while posing.

Hiccup heard them and felt as though they were just not making fun of him because the chief was there. _Not like he'd do anything about it..._

**Gobber They need toothpicks don't they?**

**Hiccup gets to work, bringing all the bent and chipped or dull weapons into the forge while Vikings crowd around the counter waiting, **

**impatiently. For new ****weapons.**

The teens were surprised as were most of the Vikings that Hiccup could carry the weapons.

**Hiccup (V.O) The Meathead with the attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"Hey!" Gobber looked at Hiccup offended.

"What?" Hiccup asked innocently, while Gobber turned around muttering swears under his breath.

**I've been his apprentice ever since I was little...Well...Littler.**

Practically ever Viking laughed at Hiccups statement.

**EXIT THE VILLAGE AND SCREEN ZOOM IN ON STOICK. Stoick We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter attack with the catapults.**

**Vikings rush past, almost creating a barrier to block the others who are carrying the sheep to safety. Stoick is in the back of the group.**

**Overhead a dragon ignites the rooftops with their fire.**

**Hiccup (V.O) See? Old village, Lots and lots of new houses.**

Hiccups sarcasm had the teens and Stoick, Gobber and his uncle Spitlout smiling almost fondly.

**Viking (Screaming) Fire!**

**In answer to the call the Hairy Hooligans' Fire brigade comes running to the scene quickly. Five teens, pulling a big wooden wheel barrow of sorts. From it**

**they fill up buckets of water to pour onto the raging flames around. Hiccup leans out to watch the five of them.**

**Hiccup (V.O) Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, And...(In a slightly dreamy voice) Astrid.**

"Hey. It's us!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut cheered and banged their helmets together while Astrid rolled her eyes and Snotlout sat up proudly, grinning madly.

**An explosion erupts behind her slowly, framing her and the others in fire making them look epic and heroic.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D.) Their job is so much cooler.**

**Hiccup starts to climb through the window to join them as they jog pass, but Gobber grabs him by his tunic **( I Believe I spelled that wrong but it's his shirt.) **and**

**pulls Hiccup back inside.**

**Hiccup (Whining) (CONT'D.) Ah, Come on. Let me out please? I need to make my mark!**

multiple Vikings winced when they remembered how destructive Hiccups inventions end up.

**Gobber Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

**Hiccup Please. Tow minutes! I'll Kill a Dragon. My life will get Infinitely better! I might even get a date.**

**Gobber You Can't Lift A Hammer.**

"Yes I can, how else am I suppose to work in the forge?" Hiccup said aloud.

"I only have you sharpening the weapons or putting stuff away! You don't forge anything!" Gobber exclaimed and then stared at Hiccup suspiciously.

Hiccup having forgotten Gobber didn't know he sneaks into the forge to make stuff decided to just ignore him.

Now everyone was staring at Hiccup in suspicion. While Stoick was glaring, hoping to scare his son into telling him. It worked.

"Okay, so I snuck into the forge a few times after it closed to make some stuff... I always cleaned everything back up!" Hiccup shrugged his shoulders not understanding

why his father, Gobber and practically everyone else's eyes had widened and looked a little pale.

_He...he could've hurt himself and no one would've known till the forge was reopened... _

**You Can't Swing An Axe...**

"Yes. Yes I can." Hiccup said causing everyone to stare at him again, which was staring to freak him out a little.

**Gobber reaches over and grabs a bola. **( It's sorta like nun chucks but its iron balls connected by rope.)

**Gobber (CONT'D) ...You Can't Even Throw One Of These.**

Hiccup stayed quiet and decided not to mention his invention to throw them for him.

**A Viking runs by and grabs it out of Gobbers hand and hurls it at a Gronkle, binding its legs causing it to crash.**

**Hiccup Okay fine, but...**

**Hiccup runs to the corner and presents Gobber with a bizarre looking contraption.**

**Hiccup (CONT'D) ...This will throw it for me!**

Gobber groaned remembering what happened next.

"What is that?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Oh, um just one of my inventions." Hiccup answered, just to become confused when the other teens all stared at him in...awe?

**Hiccup begins to set up his invention but it launches the bola prematurely, just barley missing Gobber and nailing a Viking at the counter.**

Said Viking glowered at Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged and mouthed the Viking an apology while everyone was still staring at the screen.

**Viking ARRGGHH!**

**Gobber See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!**

**Hiccup Mild calibration issue.**

**Gobber Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures to all of Hiccup**

**Gobber (CONT'D) ...this.**

"...thanks a lot Gobber..." Hiccup muttered sourly.

_'Why would they tell you to stop being yourself?!' _Toothless growled dangerously, startling near bye Vikings.

_'Because. Everyone can just live easier if I wasn't around.' _Hiccup whispered with a tone of hurt, his sadness clear as day.

**Hiccup (Slightly Hurt.) But...you just pointed to all of me...**

**Gobber YES! That's it, Stop being all of you!**

The dragons all growled at Gobber, much to the blacksmith's confusion.

Toothless moved closer to Hiccup and nudged him with his head.

_'Thanks , Bud...' _Hiccup smiled.

**Hurt was written across Hiccups face before it was replaced with a mask.**

The Vikings were all startled by the hurt shown on Hiccups face, but Gobber most of all. _I never noticed..._

**Hiccup (Mock Threatening) Ooohhh...**

**Gobber (Mimicking Hiccup) Ooohhh, Yes.**

**Hiccup You Sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw...Vikingness contained. (Dramatic pause.) There will be consequences!**

Rose suddenly appeared in front of them all, sitting in a chair as though she's been there all along.

"You got that right." Rose gave an un-lady like snort.

"What do you mean?" Spitlout asked, confused.

"Well...it's just kind of funny. What Hiccup said is all." Rose smiled a knowing smile.

"Why? Cause he's too weak to do anything?" Snotlout sneered before remembering how him and the other teens agreed to be nicer to Hiccup.

Hiccup deflated a bit. ..._I should've known..._

"Uh. How about no. Hiccup's actually quite a force to reckon with. Many are scared of his abilities." Rose smiled once more but this smile was colder, more distant.

**Gobber throws a sword towards Hiccup.**

**Gobber I'll take my chances.**

**Gobber (CONT'D) Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

**Hiccup hesitantly takes the sword and tilts it onto the grinding wheel. He begins to sharpen the sword.**

The Vikings were shocked Hiccup could lift the sword.

**Hiccup (V.O) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

If looks could kill, well lets just say Hiccup would've made the screen explode a while ago.

**EXT. The lower Village plains-**

**Nadders land momentarily. gathering like a herd of cattle around a house.**

**Hiccup (V.O) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders where confused on why someone would be judged on what they kill.

**The Nadders begin tearing the house apart. Sheep run out and scatter around.**

**Somewhere else Gronkles are practically inhaling all the fish before flying away like pigeons when given bread.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

A girlfriend meant mate? Right?

**A sneaky , slithering dragons head pops out over a roof-top, exhaling gas into a chimney.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

Twice was good. double everything.

**The second head goes through the door and shoots out some fire.**

**BLAM!**

**The two heads fly away from the explosion, slowly viewing down the neck. to reveal one body.**

**The Zippleback flies past Stoick, as he steps up on top of a catapult stand.**

**Catapult Operator (Annoyed) They found the sheep!**

**Stoick (Becoming more and more angry) Concentrate! Fire over the lower bank!**

****Catapult Operator** Fire! **

**Boulders are catapulted at the Nadders. Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spewing the base of the catapult with it's fire.**

**Hiccup (V.O) And than there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings went after those...**

That meant they were strongest!

**...They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

**The Monstrous Nightmare emerges from the fire. Climbing the catapult, showing a big menacing grin.**

**Stoick Reload! I'll take care of this! **

**Stoick takes on the Monstrous Nightmare using a hammer. **

Hiccup felt anger and hated swell up inside of him at the thought of his father hurting a dragon.

**Suddenly an loud booming roar sounds overhead. The catapult workers all duck.**

**In The Blacksmith Shop- Hiccup snaps his head up. Hearing the same sound.**

**Hiccup (V.O) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**Viking NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!**

Hiccup had a huge grin on his face at the mention of Toothless but frowned as he remembered what happens next.

**Vikings all run for cover, The noise of the Night Fury gets louder.**

**EXT Village-Catapult scene-Cont'd- The Monstrous Nightmare stops its fight and quickly takes flight. Stoick looks upwards.**

**Stoick jumps. **

**BOOM!**

**The catapult explodes into millions of pieces. Stoick and the Catapult crew dodge the falling debris.**

**Hiccup (V.O) This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

**The noise lowers, a catapult in flames is shown.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) ...never misses.**

Hiccup and Toothless share a grin.

**(Pause) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

Hiccup gave a sharp intake of breath when he heard himself save he was going to kill Toothless. Of course this was the past and before he befriended said dragon but that

didn't make him feel any less guilty.

Toothless was annoyed with how Hiccup had yet to forgive himself when Toothless had already forgave him a while ago.

**In the shop, Gobber trades his hammer for his axe.**

**Gobber Man the fort! Hiccup they need me out there!**

Stoick gave his best friend a glare for leaving Hiccup alone in the shop.

Gobber smiled sheepishly.

**Gobber hesitates and turns to glare at Hiccup.**

**Gobber (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

**Gobber charges out of the shop and into the fray yelling a warriors cry. **

**On Hiccup- A smirk crosses his face features.**

"Oh No...What are you going to do?!" Gobber moans.

Hiccup just smiles innocently.

**EXT. Village- Mere moments later-**

_**Thud**_

**Hiccup pushes his invention through a group of flustered Vikings. He weaves his way through the crowd as fast as he could go.**

"Really! Hiccup!" Gobber shouts exasperated.

"YUP!" Hiccup mutteres.

**Viking#6 Hiccup! Where are you going?!**

**Viking#7 Come back here!**

**Hiccup I know! Be right back!**

"Did you really think I was going to come back?" Hiccup asked, wondering if they thought he'd really just listen to them.

"...Yeah?" Viking number 7 answered.

Hiccup just shook his head slowly, a few chuckles escaping him.

**On the ground below the Nadders surrounded the house full of sheep, ready to attack.**

**Stoick suddenly shows up, hurling fishing nets over the Nadders. The Nadders are captured.**

**Stoick and the other Vikings run towards the Naddars.**

**A Naddar blasts a hole into the net, to free itself. Stoick leaps forward and clamps the Naddars mouth shut.**

**Stoick Mind Yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!**

"They. Are. Not. DEVILS!" Hiccup growled, looking VERY murderous to the Vikings.

The Dragons knew they could trust Hiccup but they were still shocked by his actions.

**On a plain above-**

**Hiccup reaches a small cliff, ignoring the smoking Catapult he drops his invention to the ground. Hiccup sets up his invention, put a bola into **

**the device and waits, ****prepared to fire.**

"OKAY EVERYONE TIME FOR INTERMISSION!"

"Wait...uh..what?" Astrid asked confusion painted across her face.

"It means we're going to take a break from the movie." Rose answered as she sat down in front of all of them again.

"Why?" Fishlegs asked, he was kind of hoping to see more.

"Because! My sister took back her tablet and the only way I'm writing is at the library and it's closed tomorrow!" Rose exclaimed as she wiped away fake

tears.

"Then...What're we suppose to do until you can continue?" Hiccup asked. _Please let me ride Toothless! Please pleasepleaseplease!_

"Well...There's a buffet in the room next over and Hiccup you can go out in the gardens if you want. I personally love it there because of how big it is. plenty

of room for one to...soar." Rose sighed, then winked at Hiccup who blushed slightly but understood what Rose had meant.

"Well? What're you waiting for! GET OUT!" Rose yelled when she saw none of them moving.

By the time Rose had finished yelling, the hall was all clear except for Hiccup, Toothless and the rest of the dragons.

"Hiccup. The gardens are down the hall to your left. Have fun but don't forget to eat! That goes for all of you as well, there's plenty of fish to go around! No

worries, I made sure. No. Eels." Rose smiled at the looks on their faces.

"THANKS ROSE!" Hiccup yelled as he and Toothless ran down the hallway and turned left into the gardens.

"Whoa..." Hiccup whispered in awe, looking around at the gardens. _It looks like I'm outside! I can't even see the walls!_

_'Come On!' _Toothless nudged Hiccup's side impatiently.

"Haha, okay Bud." Hiccup quickly checked Toothless's saddle and wasted no time in jumping onto Toothless's back once he saw the saddle was perfectly fine.

"WHOOO!" Hiccup cheered as him and Toothless climbed higher and higher in the air, when suddenly he got an idea. "Hey, Bud?"

At Toothless's questioning stare Hiccup continued, "Wanna try a trick?"

Toothless's eyes had widened and even without speaking Dragonese Hiccup knew Toothless had the same idea he did.

With a deep breath Hiccup sat up straight and began to undo his harness.

Once undone Hiccup locked eyes with Toothless for a moment before tilting sideways and allowing himself to fall off of Toothless's back.

Hiccup grinned broadly as he felt the wind whipping across his face, he just felt so free!

Tilting his head to look up, Hiccup saw Toothless right in front of him, smiling a gummy smile.

As the ground began to rush up beneath him, Hiccup quickly grabbed ahold of Toothless's saddle and pulled himself back on Toothless's back.

Barely 20 feet from the ground Hiccup opened Toothless's tail fin and slowed their decent.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Hiccup laughed at the top of his lungs and he and Toothless twirled in the air, "WANNA GO AGAIN?!"

And so Hiccup spent the next hour or two free-falling with Toothless, stopping only when their stomachs wouldn't stop growling at them.

* * *

**Hello everyone,**

**I really am sorry for the long wait. I just started school not even two weeks ago and I already have homework and projects, My sister is **

**feeling much better thank you all for wishing her well. I no longer have a Tablet to work on and I can only go to the library on Saturdays so it **

**may be awhile before I can update the next chapter so for that I apologize.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**~Rose.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me again! No I didn't fall off the face of the earth! Enjoy! I'm sorry it's so short!**

**Anyway no I sadly do not own How To Train Your Dragon...**

* * *

Snotlout stood back in the shadows, hidden from view, and watching in shock as his cousin, Hiccup rode the 'Night Fury' as though it was the easiest thing in

the world, it was like they were In sync with each other. He also watched as they landed on the grass and decided to eat some of the food laid out on a

blanket for them. Snotlout didn't know what to do, honestly it looked like Hiccup was fine and actually having fun with the dragon...he's never seen Hiccup

look so happy before...Snotlout took a small step backwards, accidentally stepping on a small twig causing it to snap in half. He flinched when both Hiccups

and the Night Fury's heads turned quickly towards his direction. The night fury growled, and began making his way towards the shadows he was hiding in,

Hiccup must have noticed the night fury moving because he put his hand on the dragon's head, stopping it from moving any further.

"Come out." Hiccup said, and Snotlout was a little shocked at how demanding Hiccup had sounded, but then again many surprises where coming from

Hiccup.

sighing lightly, Snotlout stepped forward and out of the shadows.

Hiccup's eyes had widened in shock and he subconsciously took a step back, apparently that was all the invitation the night fury had needed before it was

growling loudly and wrapping its wings around Hiccup. Almost as though it was...protecting him.

Snotlout raised his hands in front of him, a sign of surrender, but the night fury continued to growl at him. At least until Hiccup whispered something to it and

it took a step back, unwrapping its wings from around Hiccup.

"Snotlout...err...what are you-why are you...please don't tell the Chief!" Hiccup stuttered, Snotlout could see the panic in Hiccups eyes and hear it in his

voice, he also noticed how Hiccup had said 'the Chief' instead of 'dad'.

"Oi usele-Hiccup," Snotlout corrected himself and pretended to ignore the look of shock on his cousin's face at him saying his real name, he wasn't that

cruel to Hiccup was he? "I'm not going to tell anybody anything...but...can you tell me...what's going on?"

Hiccup looked even more shocked now then before, hesitantly Hiccup spoke up, "His name is Toothless, and...he's my friend. I trust him and if you want to

know how this all happened...then...it'll be shown in the movie..."

"Alright. but...uh...I want to hear from you how you and...err...Toothless? met." Snotlout said back as he took another step forward as well, now he

and Hiccup were almost directly in front of each other.

"I-remember how I said I shot down a night fury?" When Snotlout nodded slowly Hiccup gestured for Toothless to show Snotlout his tail, "I wasn't lying. I

took his tail fin from him. He would've died because of me...So I built him a new one but...err...he cant fly without me...I ruined his life..."

"Hiccup. You saved his life, you gave him a new tail, if you didn't he would have died anyway but you gave him a way out." Snotlout said firmly, he didn't

know why but he felt like he just shouldn't let Hiccup blame himself for this.

"Bu-"

"No. It is not your fault." Snotlout cut off Hiccups response.

he saw how The Night Fu- eh Toothless was watching their whole exchange in silence, was that gratitude in the dragons eyes? surly he was imagining it,

"Err...You should finish eating...the movie might start again soon..."

Hiccup shook his head, "Ah. I...I'm full..."

Snotlout nodded and turned around and started walking for the door, when suddenly Hiccup called out to him, "WAIT! Snotlout!...t-thank you..."

Snotlout was about to tell Hiccup anytime but was cut off when Roses Voice echoed throughout the place screaming, "THE MOVIES GOING TO START BACK

UP NOW SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Silently Snotlout and Hiccup walked back to the movie room and a few moments later Toothless followed.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is short but oh well, I wanted to post something for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone!

Nope, sorry this isn't a chapter update but if you do want to read the next chapter of this story i have it posted on Wattpad.

I posted it on Wattpad and i am updating my stories on their fatser then i am on here because Wattpad I can do with my Ipod. i cannot. I can only update

on this site using a regular cpu, at the library since i do not own one.

Again i am sorry! but you can read it on Wattpad!

~Rose


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again!  
I do not own how to train your Dragon;(

* * *

The Vikings and dragons all settle back down once they all have reentered the room .

Once seated, Hiccup's voice sounds off as an top view image filled the screen, The movie had started once more.

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff ignoring the smoking CATAPULT nearby, Hiccup drops his **

**invention to the ground. He sets it up and then Points it towards the sky and waits prepared to fire. **

**He strained his ears listening for the roar of the knight fury, with his hands ready to fire the bolo.**

"No...nononononononono..." Hiccup whispered, his heart-rate and breathe quickening.

"Time out!"

The Vikings turned around and saw Rose standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to borrow Hiccup for a little bit. I know we just Restarted the movie but I promise it

will just be for a few minutes come on, Hiccup."

Albeit unsteady, Hiccup stood up and followed Rose out of the room, no one except for Toothless and Snotlout noticed

how badly Hiccup's legs were trembling and his legs were shaking.

Once they were out of the room and in a new empty one down the hall Hiccup asked, "H-Hey what's up?"

"Oh Hiccup, I am so so sorry! I didn't realize how watching the movie would affect you!" Rose exclaimed, pulling Hiccup

into a hug. he was still shaking, so he caused Rose to shake a little bit too.

"What...what are you talking about?" Hiccup gasped, he felt like he could breathe in any oxygen!

"Hiccup, you're having a panic attack you have to calm down!" Rose ordered while rubbing her hands in a circular

motion on his back hoping to calm him down.

"P-panic attack?"

"Yeah, just...don't worry everything is okay Toothless is nice and safe you never killed him Hiccup he's alright." Rose

cooed, forcing Hiccup to sit down on the floor.

"That doesn't change what I was going to do. I was going to kill him!" Hiccup croaked out, his voice cracking slightly on

the last two words.

"Shh, baby listen he is okay, and he forgives you! Even Snotlout told you this you saved him when you could of left him

there to die you aren't his killer he's still alive thanks to you." Rose stated softly.

"How did you...?"

"This Is my home, I can hear and see all that happens in this house." Rose smirked, "are you ready to head back?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm good...Rose? Thanks, it means a lot, what you said and all..." Hiccup trailed off rubbing the back

of his neck sheepishly.

Rose smiled and lead Hiccup back to the main room where they were watching the movie, everyone's eyes were on

them as they reentered. rise caught Snotlouts eyes and nodded at him and then Hiccup to let him know Hiccup was

alright.

As she left, Rose started the movie.

**He can hear the NIGHT FURY approaching... and he aims his invention waiting for the perfect moment to **

**fire. The night fury comes closer its body 100%, completely camouflaged in the nighttime sky.**

The Vikings gasp, tense and worried that Hiccup was so close to the spawn of lightning and death itself, but not running

away.

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at. **

_'I'm so sorry...' _Hiccup whispered wall petting toothless behind the ears.

**BOOM! **

Everyone jumps startled.

**The blast that followed the after the dragons roar, it's fire outlined the dragon for a split second. That was **

**all the time Hiccup needed.**

**Hiccup pulled the trigger.**

**The bolo is fired, soaring through the sky, it makes contact, followed by a loud THUMPING WHACK and a **

**SCREECH.**

"He...he really did hit it?" Stoick whispered in shock more to himself then others.

Everyone else erupted into cheers, although they were all shocked that Hiccup was telling the truth, he really did shoot

down the night fury.

Now the teen's all felt guilty for mocking him, everyone else felt bad for not believing him.

Snotlout however was watching Hiccup in worry, because he seemed to grow paler and paler by the second.

"Okay everybody Time for a seat change!" Rose suddenly yelled over top of the Vikings cheers.

"What?" Stoick asked, confused by her sudden appearance.

"You heard me I said seat change, now anyone who's name isn't called is not being moved, so that means you can stay

where you are seated. everyone else I will be moving you into new seats." Rose clapped her hands, and The ones

whose name she said stood up, "Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs."

"That's everyone you're moving?" Astrid asked, wondering why her name was not called.

"Yep. Snotlout you move back there." Rose points to the chair that magically appeared a foot to the side of the couch

Hiccup was on.

Snotlout tensed when he realized he was put right In Front of &amp; next to the Dragon's but he quickly relaxed when he

realized that Rose had put him near Hiccup probably because he knows the truth about Hiccup and Toothless. So he

slowly made his way past all the other Vikings and towards his new seat.

"Are ye mad?!" Spitlout screamed in rage, "why are you putting my son near those beasts?!"

"Shut-it mucous. he's going to sit there whether you allow him to or not." Rose snapped.

Spitlout snapped his mouth shut, swallowing his come-back when he saw the look on her face.

"Everyone else just move one seat over." Rose ordered, and the teens silently followed her directions and once they

were all sitting, she started the movie once more.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

**Hiccup's excitement of his victory is short-lived, for when he turns he sees A Monstrous Nightmare slowly **

**making it's way up over the very tip of the cliff.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Except for you.**

Snotlout snorted, trying to hold in his laugher at Hiccups sarcasm.

"What?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Snotlout.

"Only you would be so sarcastic when you're in danger." Snotlout chuckled almost fondly.

Hiccup stayed quiet unsure what to say.

Stoick however though his son had a death wish, not reacting properly when face to face with a dragon.

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a oh so familiar scream and looks up away from the **

**Nadders just to see...**

**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING at the top of his lungs just like a sheep in a freshly grown **

**field, with the monstrous Nightmare following right behind him, chasing him.**

**Vaguely annoyed but still concerned for his son's safety, Stoick abandons the trapped Nadders and runs off **

**to give Hiccup his aid.**

**STOICK: (to The Vikings near the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

_'Or you know letting them escape would be nice..' _Hiccup suggested, grinning weakly.

Toothless snorted.

Snotlout looked away from the screen and was now staring at Hiccup in shock, he had heard Hiccup speaking to the

dragons, but instead of the English Hiccup and the dragons hear, he just heard Hiccup grunting, snarling, hissing and

even growling! And the dragons were looking at him like they could understand him!

**IN THE PLAZA Vikings run in different directions, scattering as Hiccup dodges a blast from the nightmare. **

**The Nightmare's fire soars into the air coating the nearby buildings, setting them on fire.**

"Hehe. oops?" Hiccup laughed weakly.

**Hiccup ducks behind very tall wooden pole, the only one left standing, the only place there was he could **

**hide. The Monstrous Nightmare spews it's fire at it, the fire lighting up all around him. Hiccup peaks to the **

**side looking from beholder the wood for the nightmare. He saw no sign of the Monstrous Nightmare.**

**He turns back around only to find it standing there sneering at him with a look telling Hiccup all to well of **

**what it's intentions were, also managing to block his escape. It takes a deep breathE in and Hiccup knows **

**that this is the end. he is finished.**

The Vikings tense, Stoick grips the armrests of his seat so tightly they start to creek.

**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS in between them all the while tackling the Monstrous Nightmare to the ground **

**which it hit with a loud THUMP! Both Stoick and the nightmare tumble and wrestle, The **

**Monstrous Nightmare tries to shoot some fire at him, but only manages to cough up some thick black **

**smoke.**

They all relax, although Hiccup was never tense he went through this before, he was right there so of course he's okay.

**STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out.**

**He punches the Monstrous Nightmare repeatedly in the face, causing it to reel away. It takes to the air and **

**flys away disappearing. Somewhat out of breathe, Stoick turns to face Hiccup.**

Hiccup flinched slightly every time he watched his dad punch the dragon.

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's** **one more thing you need to know... **

**The** **burnt wooden pole collapses, sending an large iron basket down, crashing. It bounces like a tumble **

**weed down the hill, destroying much as it goes down, and forcing the Vikings who were holding down the **

**netted Nadders to scramble out of the way. The now freed dragons escape from the net...along with **

**several of the tribes sheep in tow.**

Stoick sighs, and Hiccup lets out a small wince at all the destruction.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut however were looking from the screen to Hiccup to back to the screen in awe.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry, dad.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS The escaped Nadders quickly fly away with all the sheep **

**snapped in their clutches. The dragon raid is now over. The Vikings have lost. The Vikings crowded around **

**Stoick, watching and awaiting his response.**

"Sorry about this, son." Stoick apologized.

Hiccup nodded, but was still upset his own father didn't believe him.

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury...**

**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his tunic and hauls him away, fuming with both anger and **

**embarrassment.**

"Yep, you're just upset cause you have this useless fishbone for a son..." Hiccup muttered softly, and if Snotlout was

still in his old seat he probably wouldn't have heard what Hiccup said.

Snotlout felt a little sick remembering all the times he's called Hiccup useless or a fishbone.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy **

**and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**STOICK: -STOP! Just...stop. **

**He releases Hiccup. Everyone is silent, staring at The chief expectantly.**

Hiccup slouching down into the couch, and Toothless croons softly at him while nudging his arm.

Hiccup is surprised when Snotlout lightly punches his shoulder, sorta like he meant it in comfort?

**STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger **

**problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! Hiccup looks around. All The Vikings **

**eyes are on him.**

**HICCUP: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? **

The teens barely hold back their laughter. Although Fishlegs wasn't all that amused, he was a little sensitive about his

own size.

**A few of the Vikings nearby shifted self-consciously, looking down at their large bellies.**

**STOICK: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

"Because I don't and never will?" Hiccup supplied helpfully, although he didn't mean to say it out loud but apparently he

did because everyone even Snotlout was now staring at him.

Hiccup blushed lightly in embarrassment.

**HICCUP: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

'_You all know that is not true right?' _Hiccup looked at the dragons around him, '_I would never kill any of you guys.' _

Again Snotlout stared at Hiccup.

**STOICK: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Of course I'm not." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

**STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean **

**up. **

**Stoick walks off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the Vikings gathering around They **

**pass the teens as they snicker at Hiccup.**

**TUFFNUT Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

Snotlout fisted his hands and turning to stare at Hiccup he said, "I'm sorry. even if you were or weren't telling the truth

I shouldn't of said that to you."

"It's fine after all it's the truth..." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

Before Snotlout could say anything, he was cut off by the other teens apologizing to Hiccup.

**HICCUP Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so... **

**Hiccup avoids the glare thrown his way by Astrid, and heads up toward a large house, high up on the hill **

**above the others in the village.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER: Sure, Hiccup.**

"Sorry Lad." Gobber grins slightly.

"It's fine." Hiccup said, emotionlessly but he managed to smile back.

**HICCUP: He never listens.**

**GOBBER: Well, it runs in the family.**

Hiccup knew to stay silent about that comment.

**HICCUP: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat **

**in his sandwich.**

**(MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an **

**extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

Everyone minus Gobber who's heard this before were shocked about how Hiccup thought his father felt about him.

Stoick was the most upset by this news.

**GOBBER: You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he **

**can't stand.**

Gobber frowned once he heard what he had said to Hiccup, he didn't realize how harsh he had sounded.

**HICCUP: Thank you, for summing that up. **

Again everyone saw the hurt not on Hiccups face but in his eyes.

**They now stand in front of the doorway.**

**GOBBER: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. **

Hiccup winces at Gobber's Choice of words even if they were from the past. _Maybe...maybe he really isn't a Viking_.

**Hiccup Takes a deep breath and quickly lets it out.**

**HICCUP: I just want to be one of you guys. **

All The Vikings shifted in their seats uncomfortably. A strong feeling of guilt crashing into them.

**Gobber watches Hiccup with pity. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door...and straight out the back **

**door. **

**He sprints hurrying off into the woods, determined.**

They're all curious about where Hiccup was going, except for Toothless, Hiccup and Snotlout who already knew.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hey Everyone! How was your thanksgiving?


	6. Chapter 6

Wow you guys already two chapters in one day!

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon!

* * *

**INT. THE GREAT HALL - loud Protesting voices blending over one another leads to... Stoick, bathed in the**

**firelight, surrounded by fellow Vikings who were the ones protesting.**

_'Well, that's a lovely image.' _Hiccup muttered to Toothless sarcastically. In truth he was a little intimidated by his

fathers look.

Toothless snorted in Hiccups ear before nudging his cheek.

This time both Snotlout and Spitlout had heard Hiccup talking to a dragon, Snotlout was starting to get use to it, but

Spitlout gasped in shock.

But no one else seemed to notice.

**STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest **

**and destroy it, the dragons will leave.**

"Do you really believe that?" Rise asked curiously while some Vikings jumped in shock from her sudden appearance.

"Ye don't?" Stoick raised at eyebrow in disbelief.

"No, no I don't. if I was a dragon and you destroyed my home I would be pissed. and I'd probably make your home into

mine."

Roses answer silenced Stoick as he now though about what she had said.

Rose decided to stay and watch the movie for a bit.

**He sinks his blade into a... Large map, spread out on the table, the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted **

**corner, with painted sea monsters and dragons drawn on it.**

"Hmm, I could draw better..." Rose pouted.

"Sure." Hiccup said patting Roses shoulder.

"...Are you mocking me Haddock?" Rose asked.

"..Maybe?" Hiccup grinned, not seeing Astrid glaring at Rose but Rose did and starting internally laughing madly.

**STOICK (CONT'D) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

"Oh, Winter is a funny thing! Especially with Jack Frost controlling it!" Rose laughed.

"Who?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Ah. Just someone you would meet in an alternate universe to your own." Rose answered, smiling at the thought of

ROTBD.

Hiccup however was thoroughly confused by her answer. _what was an alternate universe?_

**VIKING Those ships never come back.**

"If they never come back then why send more?" Rose asked, and once again Stoick was silenced by her question.

**STOICK (Stating) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?Stoick throws his fist up **

**in the air, but No one follows his actions. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes **

**averted.**

"Wow, that's embarrassing." Rose exclaimed.

"I liked it better when you were not here." Stoick mumbled annoyed, but Rose had heard what he said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am staying here for the rest of this chapter!" Rose stick her tongue out.

"Chapter?"

**VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

"Wimps" Rose snorted.

Causing Hiccup to chuckle quietly.

**STOICK Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

"Rude!" Hiccup yelled, _honestly he knew he should just stop hoping for them all to understand and be nice to him and it _

_was clear it was never going to happen._

Toothless growled threateningly while the other dragons all glared at the Vikings.

Even Snotlout felt hurt that Hiccups own father, his uncle, would use Hiccup as a bargaining chip to convince the others

to go.

The other teens however were shocked that Hiccups' father said that.

**Hands immediately fly into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the **

**room although it was forced.**

The Vikings all shifted in their seats feeling bad for how they acted and for how they would rather go on a life

threatening journey then deal with Hiccup. they realized just how rude that was to do,and how it made it seem as

though they would rather be killed then be near him.

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK (****humorless)****That's more like it.**

**All of the**** Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. **

**Gobber ****swallows**** back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

"What's with you and mentioning your 'Undies'!" Hiccup asked, remembering all the times Gobber's mentioned them in

the forge.

"Nothing, me undies are me undies." Gobber replied seriously.

**STOICK No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

Hiccup shivered slightly at remembering Gobbers ways to train someone.

**GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of **

**time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

"Hey! I know what I'm doing when I'm working in the forge!" Hiccup huffed.

"You're not even suppose to be working in them. Remember?" Gobber said sternly.

**Stoick slumps onto the bench beside Gobber, seemingly the weight of the world on his shoulders.**

**STOICK What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

"How about not talk about me like I'm your pet. Or an object." Hiccup said, leaving no room for discussion.

**GOBBER Put him in training with the others.**

**STOICK No, I'm serious.**

Hiccup glared at his father.

**GOBBER So am I.**

**Stoick turns to face him, glaring.**

**STOICK He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"Gee, thanks for knowing you believe in me, Chief." Hiccup said before he realized just how he had said it.

But it was too late, everyone had noticed how Hiccup called Stoick Chief and not dad or father.

**GOBBER Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER No, you don't.**

**STOICK No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER No you don't!**

**STOICK Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't **

**listen.**

"Yeah well, neither do you." Hiccup muttered darkly.

**STOICK (CONT'D) Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for **

**trolls.**

"They're real!" Hiccup hissed, "They steal your socks! But only the left ones!"

**GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with **

**that?**

Everyone looked back and forth between Hiccup and Gobber.

**STOICK When I was a boy...**

**GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

**STOICK My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't **

**question him. And you know what happened?**

"You gave yourself a headache." Hiccup asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I'd probably give myself a concussion." Rose frowned.

**GOBBER You got a headache.**

Again everyone stared at Hiccup and Gobber.

**STOICK That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level **

**forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (PAUSE) Hiccup is not that **

**boy.**

"Thanks for that." Hiccup said sarcastically.

**GOBBER You can't stop him, **

"You got that right..." Rose muttered happily, only the teens heard her.

**Stoick. You can only prepare him. (Dramatic pause) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you **

**won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

"Technically he is, you did just see him run out of the house and into the woods to look for the Night Fury." Roses

words were not helping to calm anyone down, especially since they realized she was right.

**SCREEN ZOOM IN ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

They all sat in silence awaiting the next scene with heavy thoughts, none of them noticed Rose leave or Hiccup paling

and breathing a little heavier. But Toothless did, and was upset he couldn't calm his rider down.

* * *

Hey everyone! i did two chapters in one day! that's a first!


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!**

* * *

**EXT. WOODS - screen on an open notebook.**

**A precisely hand drawn map of the island, covered in multiple X's. **

"Wow, those are a lot of X's what are they for?" Astrid asked turning to look at Hiccup.

"Ah. umm, they're places I've already checked..." Hiccup hesitated a moment to take a deep breathe and clam himself down before he answered, trailing off at the end.

**Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in **

**frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

"Whoa..." Tuffnut muttered, he had never seen Hiccup frustrated before, it was kind of...weird...

**HICCUP Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

The Vikings can't help but let out a few laughs and snorts at Hiccups humor.

**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face.**

Now everyone is laughing loudly, and Hiccup shrinks back into his seat a little. Both Snotlout and Astrid notice this and they quickly stop their laughter.

Both not wanting to hurt Hiccups feelings anymore then they already had in the past.

Although Astrid was confused as too why she felt the need to hug Hiccup, and comfort him.

**He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**

The laughter ceased, now replaced by worry for Hiccups well-being.

Stoick tensed up, worried for his sons safety. he was all he had left...

Gobber tensed as well, Hiccup was his Godson! Of course he's worried!

All the teens had tensed, feeling concern for their..._friend? Wait...they really felt as though Hiccup was their friend._

Now eventhe twins and Fishlegs realize how badly they've treated Hiccup. Even Fishlegs, who never really bullied Hiccup like the others had, felt guilt crash down on top of

him.

They knew they had to change. He doesn't deserve the way they all have treated him...hopefully it's not to late to make things better between all if them...

**He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead.**

"He...he did it..." Stoick whispered, still having a hard time believing all of this, and sighing lightly in frustration realizing that he should not of allowed thoughts of the

Village to cloud his choices with his son. _I'll have fix this. soon._

**Hiccup approaches, beaming.**

Hiccup glared at himself on the screen in disgust. At himself. At that stupid brain of his coming up with the inventions and at his hands which fired the Bolo at Toothless.

The teens were shocked at how disgusted and furious Hiccup looked..at himself...? Why?

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.**

"Fixes what?" Tuffnut questioned, turning to look at Hiccup as did everyone else in the room who wanted to know as well meaning Snotlout, Gobber, Astrid, the twins and

Fishlegs.

But they got no response, Hiccup kept his mouth shut. A dark look on his face.

Toothless nudged Hiccups side gently. Earning a sad smile from the boy.

'_I'm so sorry, Toothless_...' Hiccup whispered petting Toothless behind the ear.

**(ELATED) Yes!**

**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**

Hiccup flinched and curled into himself slightly but was stopped when Toothless laid his head on his lap and coos softly.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I have brought down this mighty beast!**

**It suddenly shifts.**

The Vikings besides Hiccup and Snotlout all gasp but Snotlout still tenses.

It's another thing to know what happened, it's another thing to watch it happen.

Stoick grips his chair tightly almost breaking it under his vice grip.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa!**

**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. **

Everyone held their breathe, not remembering that this had all already happen and that Hiccup WAS okay, he was still there with them all.

**Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. **

_'Oh my god, Toothless...I truly am sorry!' _Hiccup whispered clutching at Toothless's head and holding it tightly against him in a fierce hug.

Toothless nuzzled his head against Hiccups chest, draped his one wind over Hiccups back returning the hug_, 'It's alright! I forgave you long ago!'_

**As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. **

**With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

_'Toothless...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry'_ Hiccup started to chant while hugging his dragon tightly.

_'I already forgave you long ago! How many times must I tell you this?! Please, just stop blaming yourself!' _Toothless whined softely, feeling helpless at his riders distress.

But Hiccup simply hugged Toothless tighter.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father.**

**I'm a Viking.**

**(BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

The Vikings all tense in anticipation, awaiting for Hiccup to make the finishing blow.

Snotlout stared at the screen, watching the desparation in Hiccups eyes as he said those words. _Did he not believe he was a Viking? Did we really treat him that badly?_

Astrid however was turned slightly and staring at Hiccup, who looked as though he just drowned with how pale he had gotten and how heavily he seemed to be breathing.

she really wanted to go help him...

"Then go."

Astrid gasped when she heard Roses voice as though she was right behind her. Astrid turned but didn't see Rose anywhere, but then Rose spoke again, "What are you waiting

for? Hiccup needs you! Go to him, you're not the only one who is worried for him...look at the other teens..."

And so Astrid did just as Rose said and looked at each of the teens. Snotlout and Fishlegs both were staring at the screen in concern, but Fishlegs was also looking on with

fear. And the twins were both oddly quiet, their eyes staring intensely at the screen. Ruffnut was even biting her lip! She never shows concern! ever! And since when did

Snotlout care for Hiccup?!

Looking back at Hiccup, Astrid took a deep breath and while everyone was busy watching the screen she stood up and ran quickly and sat down on the other side of the

couch not close enough to be touching Hiccup or the deadly Night Fury who was now staring right at her, but close enough to talk to Hiccup and even reach over to take his

hand which is exactly what she did.

Hiccup's green eyes snapped over to hers and soon he began blushing firecely, but he never let go of her hand instead he clutched her hand tighter within his own. Now

Astrid was blushing lightly, it was barely noticeable unless you were looking for it.

Neither noticed the Nadder or Toothless giving them sly looks.

Or Snotlout staring at Astrid in shock, or even the other teens watching all of them.

**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. **

Hiccup squeezes his eyes shut.

Astrid seeing this scooted a little closer and pulled Hiccup into a side hug squeezing his shoulders in a attempt to comfort him. She was when Hiccup leaned farther into her

touch.

**The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. **

**Something profound is exchanged.**

Everyone, even those who already knew of this event stared at the screen in wonder, something told them that they should burn the image before them into their mind.

Hiccup however was petting Toothless with his eyes still shut.

**Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... **

**until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

The Vikings and the teens all were wondering what was running through Hiccups mind at that moment.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

**He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is **

**watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through **

**the bola ropes.**

They all tense, knowing how dangerous what Hiccup was doing could be.

**As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's **

**about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed.**

"No!" Stoick breathes, a feeling at utter hopelessness over taking him. he couldn't lose Hiccup, not his son!

**The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. **

The dragons all watch in curiosity, a Night fury, rare as they were where known for not hesitating in an attack!

**The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead.**

_'Heh, you know that kind of hurt...' _Hiccup whispered to Toothless, who snorted but was just glad his rider was acting like himself.

Stoick was stuck between relief and anger.

Relief his son was alright, and anger for his son letting the night fury go.

In the end, his relief won. he was just glad his son was safe and sound.

**It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some **

**distance away.**

**Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**

"...you...WOW!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

The twins shared in his excitement, but Astrid and Snotlout were confused by their excitement.

"What?" Hiccup blinked.

"You met a Night Fury! A-And it didn't attack you right away!" Fishlegs explained excitedly.

"Err...yeah, I guess I did?" Hiccup grinned weakly.

Fishlegs didn't say anymore and just settled for smiling at Hiccup.

* * *

Hello everyone~!

I haven't updated on here in a while, huh?

well I don't have internet so I can only update at the library!


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

* * *

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. **

**Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**

**STOICK: Hiccup.**

"Busted..." Hiccup sighed.

Astrid squeezed his had, Hiccup startled stared at her. he had forgotten they were still holding hands...

**HICCUP (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh... Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

**STOICK I need to speak with you too, son. Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

Some of the Viking chuckle/laugh loudly at how similar Hiccup and they Chief acted.

'_Oh, here we go_...' Hiccup whispered to Toothless.

'_What do you mean_?' Toothless tilted his head slightly.

**HICCUP STOICK ****AT THE SAME TIME- ****I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons.**

**(BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

Now all the Viking where laughing loudly.

Even Hiccup cracked a grin. _it was pretty funny..._

Snotlout and Astrid smiled when they saw Hiccup finally smiling.

**STOICK (CONT'D) You go first.**

**HICCUP No, you go first.**

_'Totally should if went first...' _Hiccup grumbled.

**STOICK Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

The teens shared nervous looks when they remembered how they had treated Hiccup that day.

**HICCUP (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first.**

**Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home****...**

"...Really?" Gobber asked deadpan.

"Not. A. Word."

**STOICK -You'll need this. Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

Stoick frowned slightly remembering this moment.

**HICCUP****:**** I don't want to fight dragons.**

Hearing this all the teens watched the screen more intently.

**STOICK****:**** Come on. Yes, you do.**

**HICCUP****:**** Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

**STOICK****:**** But you will kill dragons.**

**HICCUP****:**** No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

**STOICK****:**** It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP****:**** Can you not hear me?**

Stoick frowned even more with his brows furrowed as he heard Hiccup say more and more.

**STOICK This is serious son! Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick ****set aglow**** with firelight.**

"...Intimidating much?" Rose snorted from behind Hiccup where she stood.

Astrid glared at Rose while Hiccup jumped slightly in surprise.

**STOICK (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you.**

"Yeah, no pressure at all." Hiccup said sarcastically.

**Which means you walk like us.**

**You talk like us.**

**You think like us.**

**No more of... (GESTURING NON- specifically at Hiccup) ... this.**

"Thanks...again..." Hiccup muttered sadly.

**HICCUP You just gestured to all of me.**

Again they were all shocked by the hurt in Hiccups voice.

Stoick sighed when he too noticed how he had hurt his son, he never meant to hurt him!

**STOICK Deal?**

**HICCUP This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

The teens were starting to feel bad for Hiccup, while Snotlout and Spitlout were confused. They never noticed how strained Hiccup and Stoick's relationship was.

**STOICK DEAL?! Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.**

**HICCUP (RESIGNED) Deal. Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**

**STOICK Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

**HICCUP And I'll be here. Maybe. **

"Maybe? Where would you of gone?" Astrid whispered leaning in closer to Hiccup.

"Ah...I...err...I sometimes think about leaving berk..." Hiccup answered hesitantly.

"Hiccup...no, please? You can't leave! You can't leave m-!" Astrid cut herself off and started to blush.

Hiccup started to blush as well, he knew what Astrid was going to say, he gave her hand a light squeeze.

**Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

**_**  
Yeah... I'm sorry it's so short!

but hey! two in one day!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone~!

Nope, sorry this isn't a chapter! I just wanted to give a shout-out/A few thanks, but I am thankful for ALL the reviews for this story!

ScarletTeardrops : Thank-you for the review~~! and I will keep your advice in mind thank you for that!

Rayne Arianna Maranochi : I plan to update the next chapter soon! I have it saved and everything I just have to edit it!

Ice Warrior101 : I don't plan on giving up on this story any time soon!

RayvnAshes2 : I'll update on Wattpad soon! I just have to type it up on there and edit it!

Eremija : Just wait and see! and thank you! happy new year!.

and THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED AS WELL!

I cant wait to finish this though, I have other HTTYD story ideas in mind!


	10. Chapter 10

**_  
**Long time no write everybody! You all have a nice Christmas?  
I don't own HTTYD!  
Enjoy~!  
_

* * *

Dragon Training

* * *

**Gobber: Welcome to Dragon training!**

"Oh no..." Hiccup groaned.

**The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators **

**entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a **

**grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

**Astrid: No turning back.**

**Tuffnut: I hope I get some serious burns.**

**Ruffnut: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

**Astrid: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

**Hiccup (sarcastic)**

**Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

**The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**

**Tuffnut: Oh great. Who let him in?**

Hiccup sunk lower down into his sit and Toothless growled at Tuffnut who looked like he was about to piss

himself.

Snotlout frowned and glanced at Hiccup guiltily, he also saw Astrid looking down at her lap but still held his

cousins hand tightly. Sure Snotlout felt jealous, but he knew Hiccup has had a crush on Astrid for a long

time.

**Gobber: Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first Dragon **

**in front of the entire village.**

**Snotlout: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

"I am like seriously sorry here Hiccup" Snotlout whispered to his cousin after he moved his chair to the other

side of Hiccup and was now close enough to be elbow to elbow with him.

Toothless snorted from his spot on the floor in front of his rider.

"Relax bud, Snotlout it's fine, I'm use to this..." Hiccup sighed.

Hiccups words only made Snotlout and Astrid who had overheard feel more guilt hit them.

**The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

**Tuffnut: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

**Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along with the others.**

**Gobber: Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see **

**you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Yeah, thanks Gobber..." Hiccup muttered.

**GOBBER sticks Hiccup in line with the other teens and continues on toward five massive **

**reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.**

**Gobber (cont.) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

**Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

Hiccup couldn't help but smile as Fishlegs looked down blushing as everyone turned to stare at him.

**Gobber (cont.) The Deadly Nadder.**

**Fishlegs Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen.**

**Gobber The Hideous Zippleback.**

**Fishlegs Plus eleven stealth times two.**

**Gobber The Monstrous Nightmare.**

**Fishlegs Firepower: fifteen.**

**Gobber The Terrible Terror.**

**Fishlegs Attack: eight; Venom: twelve.**

**Gobber (Yelling at Fishlegs) CAN YOU STOP THAT?! (Cont'd to the others) And... the Gronckle.**

**Fishlegs Jaw strength: eight.**

**Snotlout: Whoa, wait! Aren't you** **gonna teach us first!?**

"Gobber believes in learning on the job." Hiccup snorted**. **

**Gobber I believe in learning on the job.**

**BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits **

**scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, in excitement.**

**Gobber (cont.)**

**Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going **

**to need?**

**Hiccup: A doctor?**

The Vikings all chuckle at Hiccup's answer.

Some however nod in agreement.

**Fishlegs: Plus five speed?**

**Astrid: A shield!**

**Gobber Shields! Go!**

**The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**

**Gobber (cont.)**

**Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a **

**sword or a shield, take the shield.**

**Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand **

**amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They** **both grab it.**

**Tuffnut: Get your hands off my shield!**

**Ruffnut: There's like a million shields!**

The twins parent sigh at their children's antics.

**Tuffnut: Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

"I disagree!" Rose suddenly yelled out.

**Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head.**

**Ruffnut: Oops, now this one has blood on it.**

**The Gronckle flies** **toward the twins &amp; blasts them with a fireball, leaving them dazed, on the **

**ground.**

Said Gronkle huffs and nods at its past actions, causing Hiccup to crack a grin.

**Gobber: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

**Tuffnut: What?**

**Ruffnut: What?**

**The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far **

**side of the ring.**

**Gobber: Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's **

**aim.**

**The teens begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronckle shake its** **head, **

**confused.**

The dragons all frown at this, they hated when Vikings did that to them.

**Gobber (cont.) ****All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

**Snotlout: Five?**

**Fishlegs: No, six!**

**Gobber: Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

Fishlegs mother smiles at her sons knowledge.

But some Vikings groan, they remember how Fishlegs was a kid, he would stop talking about the book of

dragons but now he knows to quiet down.

**BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

**Gobber (cont.) Fishlegs, out.**

**Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

**Gobber (cont.) Hiccup, get in there!**

**ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

**Snotlout: So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to **

**work out. You look like you work out.**

**She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's **

**blasted onto his back.**

**Gobber: Snotlout! You're done!**

**Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable.**

**Hiccup: So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?**

**Astrid: Nope. Just you.**

**Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. **

**Hiccup is exposed.**

Stoick temses in his seat and shoots a glare at Gobber.

**Gobber: One shot left!**

**Hiccup panicked, and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement **

**sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**

**Gobber (cont.)**

**Hiccup!**

**The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and **

**cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. **

Toothless snarls loudly at said Gronkle and threw a plasma blast at it but Hiccup pulled Toothless's head up

and caused him to shoot the ceiling instead.

'_No bud_!' Hiccup yelled loudly before realizing what he just did, he just spoke dragonese in front of

everybody...

Everyone stared at Hiccup as though he had just grown another head, but then again he DID just roar like a

dragon.

Rose decided to quickly start the movie before any of them could say a word.

**Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back **

**and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

**Gobber (cont.) ****And that's six!**

**Gobber (cont.) G****o back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you **

**w****orry.**

Stoick glares at Gobber one more. Gobber just looks away and whistles

**Gobber slams the cage shut and** **locks it up. Gobber turns to the teen recruits.**

**Gobber (cont.) Remember, a Dragon will always, always go for the kill.**

**He lifts Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid **

**stone wall.**

The Vikings all let out a slight shudder at what could of happened should Gobber had not gotten there in

time. Some were still in shock from Hiccup roaring.

**EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He **

**studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the hill where he shot the **

**night fury down.**

**Hiccup: So why didn't you?**

**He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and **

**follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring scans the high stone **

**walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

**Hiccup (cont.) Well this was stupid.**

"Very. and dangerous." Stoick grumbled.

Hiccup pointedly chose to pretend not to hear Stoick.

**SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him.**

**Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently**, **then **

**peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and **

**slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted** **and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its **

**wings furiously. **

Hiccup leans forward slightly and pulls his hand away from Astrid in favor of petting Toothless.

**Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, **

**Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons** **to a blank **

**sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image. **

"I didn't know you could draw!" Fishlegs smiled at Hiccup.

"Draw me!" Ruffnut yelled.

"No! Draw me!" Ruffnut head butted Tuffnut followed by Ruffnut punching him in the gut.

Hiccup blushed slightly in embarrassment.

**The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It slips, and falls hard, **

**crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. **

**He** **spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but** **comes up empty. He lowers his head, **

**looking weakened.**

'_I'm really sorry here bud, I didn't mean to I promise_...' Hiccup said to Toothless not even bothering to

whisper anymore.

'_You really are stupid sometimes! I told you I forgive you_!' Toothless roared startling the Vikings.

**Hiccup (cont.) Why don't you just... fly away?**

**ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the **

**dragon's tail.**

The Vikings gasp, besides Snotlout because he already knew this had happened.

**He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from **

**view and bounces into the cove.**

**_Clink_**.

**The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

Both the Vikings and dragons alike could tell that something did pass between the Viking and dragon.

**INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

**A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**

**Gobber (Pov) Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

**The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the** **fire pit.**

**Astrid: I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

**Astrid's comment earned Eye rolls from the group.**

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and glared over at Astrid, sure they were friends but did she always have to show

off?

**Ruffnut: Yeah. We noticed.**

**Snotlout: No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

"Sorry for flirting with your girl." Snotlout said to Hiccup causing both him and Astrid to exclaim 'What?!' Out

loud and blush madly.

**Gobber: She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

**CREAK. **

**All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

**Gobber (cont.) Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

**He tries to take a seat at the table** **but...**

**Ruffnut: Uh. He showed up.**

**Tuffnut: He didn't get eaten.**

**... the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to **

**them.**

"Sorry." Both Snotlout and Astrid said as in sync to Hiccup.

**Astrid:He's never where he should be.**

**Gobber: Thank you, Astrid.**

**Gobber Stands up**

**Gobber (cont.) You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

**Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

**Gobber (cont.) The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every Dragon we know of.**

**A rumble of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

**Gobber (cont.) No attacks tonight**. **Study up**.

**Gobber exits into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**

**Tuffnut: Wait, you mean read?**

**Ruffnut: While we're still alive?**

**Snotlout: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

**Fishlegs: Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water Dragon that sprays boiling water at **

**your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...**

**The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

**Tuffnut: Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

**Ruffnut: but, now...**

**Snotlout gets up to go**

**Snotlout: You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

**The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

**Fishlegs: Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

**Astrid is the last to get up to leave.**

**Hiccup: So I guess we'll share-**

**Astrid: Read it.**

"Sorry about that Hiccup..." Astrid apologizes.

**She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

**Hiccup: ****All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you uh...**

**The door slams closed.**

**Hiccup (cont.) tomorrow.**

**Hiccup sighed,**

**INT. GREAT HALL** \- **LATE INTO THE NIGHT ON HICCUP'S HANDS opening the massive book.**

**Thunder booms outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. **

**Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**

**Hiccup (v.o.)**

**Dragon classifications. Strike** **Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class.**

**Hiccup turns the page.**

**Thunderdrum: This reclusive Dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools.**

**Hiccup's eyes drift to a illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

**When** **startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. **

**Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

**The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and** **squirming in the candlelight.**

The Vikings squirm uncomfortably, the book looked as though there was a curse upon it, allowing it to move.

**Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.)**

**Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. **

**Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

**Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.)**

**Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous**.

**The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows.**

**Changewing: Even newly hatched Dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

**He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

**H****iccup (cont.) ****Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its **

**victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, **

**extremely dangerous**, **kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight...**

**Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

**Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.) Night Fury.**

Toothless lifts his head up, he was curious as to what they had on him.

**THE PAGE IS BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

**Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage **

**this Dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

**Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. **

"I never knew you were so amazing at drawing!" Astrid commented voicing Fishlegs earlier thoughts once

more, and causing Hiccup to blush and Toothless to hiss,

'_She will be a fine mate for you_!'

Which made Hiccup blush even harder.

**He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it.**

**CLOSE UP on the drawing of Toothless...**

* * *

**_**  
**_**  
**Sorry I haven't updated recently~!**  
**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own How To Train Your Dragon. SADLY! I honestly wish I could though...  
**_**

**EXT. HIGH SEAS - A painted Dragon, with a sword run through it the sail of Stoick's ship. **

**Stoick leans over the map, his eyes on the uncharted corner, surrounded by mist and illustrations of dragons**.

**STOICK: I can almost smell them. **

Hiccup had to bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

While the dragons huffed and a few even began to sniff under their wings self-consciously.

**They're close. Steady.**

**Stoick raises his gaze to...a thick fog, obscuring their vision. The three ships drift alongside it, looking for an opening. **

**ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.**

The Vikings watching started to squirm in their seats as well.

Not A single one of them noticed Rose had entered the room holding a thick green notebook.

**STOICK (CONT'D) Take us in.**

**The helmsman steer Stoick's ship into the fog with the others following. The men draw their weapons, preparing themselves for the worst.**

**VIKING: Hard to port...for Helheim's gate.**

**The first ship disappears into the fog, followed closely by the other two**

**~BERK TRAINING GROUNDS ~**

**Zoom in on a dragon painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.**

**HICCUP:...You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

Hiccup blushes and shrinks down into his seat, Toothless however chortles and swats his tail at Hiccup's leg.

Astrid and Snotlout both look over at Hiccup with their eyebrows raised.

Hiccup however refuses to look them in the eye.

**BOOM! A large blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole just behind him. Hiccup yelps and quickly runs away.**

**GOBBER: Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!**

"That's because I didn't want too..." Hiccup muttered but not as softly as he thought, everyone heard him and Stoick tensed unsure how to react to what Hiccup said.

And sensing the tense atmosphere Rose decided to make her appearance known. . . . . .

"BOO!"

Many of the Vikings and dragons a like jumped, startled by Roses 'sudden' appearance.

"W-why did you do that?" Fishlegs asked, still shaking slightly.

Rose just shrugged and sat down in a dark blue sofa that suddenly appeared.

**A Deadly Nadder, loose in an arrangement of moving walls. Gobber calls orders to the teens from above.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Today... is all about attack.**

**The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying away for safety.**

**GOBBER: Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

_'That's no problem for Hiccup!' _The Deadly Nadder behind Hiccup laughed.

Hiccup blushed from the compliment, and promptly ignored Toothless's chortles.

**The teens start to make their move, stumbling over Hiccup and his heavy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' hiding behind a wall, It whips its tail and sends out its spikes. Fishlegs screams loudly and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spraying spikes.**

"Wow, you're pretty strong." Ross whistled.

Now Fishlegs was the one blushing.

**FISHLEGS: I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.**

"None of you thought to question them before?" Rose asked surprised.

"For as long as I've known Gobber I've learned just to get used to his teaching methods." Hiccup sighed.

"Hey! I'll have you know, my teaching methods happen to be very persuasive!" Gobber huffed loudly.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut fell off their seats and rolled across the floor laughing, coming to a stop in front of Astrid and Snotlout.

Hiccup stared at Fishlegs now sitting all by himself before opening his mouth and calling him over to sit with all of them.

**GOBBER: Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.**

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuffnut and Ruffnut are standing smashed together far too close for comfort.**

**RUFFNUT (Whispering) Do you ever bathe?**

**TUFFNUT: If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.**

**RUFFNUT: How about I give you one!**

The Twins parents just sigh, already knowing that nothing they say will stop their children from fighting.

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut shove at each other, making a ruckus until their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder then attacks snapping it's jaws at both of them.**

_'Oh they were so annoying! they were giving me a headache_.' Said Nadder growled defeated.

_'Yeah anyone who knows the twins happens to get a headache at least once an hour_.' Hiccup laughed, not noticing that the twins and Fishlegs were all staring at him wide-eyed in complete awe.

**GOBBER: Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**

**Hiccup walk casually up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

**HICCUP: Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

"Wow you really are a Viking with how stubborn you are!" Rose grinned at Hiccup observing how her comment made him feel.

Hiccup didn't respond instead he favored staring at the screen, frowning in confusion at what he was feeling, 'was he really considered a Viking anymore?'

**GOBBER: None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure that Hiccup had met one and is alive." Rose stated, grinning proudly at the memories of what that very encounter will cause in the future.

"Yeah well, I didn't exactly know about that now did I?" Gobber shot back.

"True..." Rose suddenly stood up nothing to herself and disappeared.

"What the..."

**HICCUP: I know, I know, but hypothetically...**

**Hiccup is interrupted. **

**ASTRID (Whispering) Hiccup!**

**She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it the Snotlout follows- Hiccup attempts to copy them but fails and falls flat on his face he yelps and runs away.**

**The Deadly Nadder runs into Astrid- She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout leaped in, protectively pushing Astrid behind him.**

Astrid glared at Snotlout who at least have the decency to look embarrassed.

Spitlout on the other hand shook his head at his sons actions, every Viking who valued their life knew not to underestimate a woman.

**SNOTLOUT: Watch out babe. I'll take care of this.**

**ASTRID: Hey!**

**Snotlout fails miserably and Astrid glares at him.**

Spitlout shakes his head sadly at his son once more, Snotlout was determined not to look in his fathers direction.

_'Bud...maybe I'm not the only one with family issues...' _Hiccup whispered looking back and forth from his uncle to his cousin.

Toothless only snorted in response.

**SNOTLOUT (Some what defensive) The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.**

**Snotlout: What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**  
**The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit.**

**She leaps and dives repeatedly. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

**HICCUP: They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

"You know it's kind of funny how you're talking to Gobber so casually while all this is going on around you." Fishlegs smiled at Hiccup.

Stoick however thought it was very reckless of Hiccup to do.

**GOBBER: Hiccup!**

**ASTRID: Hiccup!**

**Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing One after the other towards him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, both laying in a limb-tangled mess.**

**TUFFNUT: Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

**RUFFNUT: She could do better.**

"Yeah thanks for that Ruff." Says Hiccup sarcastically.

**The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

**HICCUP (struggling to untangle them both) Just... let me... why don't you...**  
**The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his arm. **

**She Presses her foot on his torso and Pulled the axe free, still burrowed into the shield. She twirls around and swings the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's nose. **

**It yelps and scurries off.**

Said Nasser growls lightly.

**GOBBER Well done, Astrid.**

**Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

_'Is there something wrong with her eyes?' _The monstrous nightmare asked.

Once Hiccup realized what the monstrous nightmare had said he couldn't stop himself from laughing much to the confusion of those around him.

**ASTRID Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on.**

None of the teens nor Stoick, Spitlout and Gobber liked the look on Hiccups face as he sat there quietly watching the screen.

**She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

"...Uh..." Asrtid looked over at Hiccup but she was at a lost as to what to say to him.

**EXT. COVE CLOSE ON**

**Hiccup appears on screen with a shield infront of him and then it shows A fish... being thrown into the cove.**

"You went back there again?" Snotlout asked.

"Yeah I did."

"How did none of us notice! I mean this isn't the first time you snuck off now!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"You guys never knew this when I sneak off I'm always running off, it's not like any of you guys cared enough to notice." Hiccup meant to say the last part quietly but everyone still heard him and they were all giving him looks varying from pity, self guilt and hatred?

**It hits the ground and slides forewords A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rocks. looking around cautiously. Nothing. **

**Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove And attenpts to free the shield but it doesn't move. It is stuck.**

"Ya don't have any protection now..." Gobber muttered, although something told him that Hiccup was safe.

**then Hiccup scoops up the fish and walk forwards until he hears a SNORT from behind him.**

**Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him, ready to pounce at any given moment.**

Now that feeling Gobber had all but vanished.

**Hiccup swallows his fear and slowly offers the fish to the night fury. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. **

**The dragon sees it and hisses loudly, startling Hiccup.**

**Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl.**

**Hiccup pauses, carefully lifting it by the handle, and tossing it away. **

**The dragon calms down. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing all its teeth.**

"A Night Fury doesn't have any teeth!" Fishlegs gasped turning back and forth from the screen to Hiccup and Toothless and back again.

**HICCUP Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...**

**A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

The Vikings all jumped, startled even the baby dragon's Are startled.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... teeth.**

**The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats backwards nervously.**

**HICCUP Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

**The night Fury backs Hiccup up against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. **

**A tense moment passes...then...**

**Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do.**

"EW!" Many of the children and even a few of the adults exclaim disgusted.

"You didn't...did you?" Gobber asked, feeling a little nauseous but received no response.

**Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits staring at him expectantly.**  
**Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish.**

"YOU ACTUALLY ATE IT?!" Stoick yelled, there was his son eating a piece of regurgitated fish when he couldn't even stomach to eat his own cooking!

**He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him.**

**Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless hisses at him and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. **

**He blasts at the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a cat taking a nap. Toothless turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail again.**

"Why are you so curious about touching his tail?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup merely shrugged, not willing to say out loud the guilt he felt for doing that to toothless.

But Toothless seem to know what he was thinking and started swatting his tail at Hiccups head.

**Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.**

**DISSOLVE TO: EXT. COVE - LATER IN THE DAY.**

**Toothless wakes up, hanging upside down from a tree.**

**He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. **

**The screen zooms in on a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business.**

Stoick stared intently at the drawing he never knew his son could draw so well!

**Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off.**

**Toothless walks off.**

**Toothless waddle off on his hind legs. **

**A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction in the process he hits Hiccup in the head with a branch.**

"You know that hurt." Hiccup stated staring at Toothless Who immediately stood up straight and began licking at Hiccups head, "ah! Ah-ah I was just messing with you bud, I'm fine."

**Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He looks very pleased.**

**Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again.**

"Cool..." both Ruff and Tuff say in awe.

**Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he accidentally bumps into Toothless.**

**Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. **

A tense atmosphere seemed to fill the room.

**Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes.**

Stoick is literally on the edge of his seat gripping the arms of the chair tightly.

**To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand.**

The Vikings all stare astounded when suddenly the dragons all began roaring and shooting flames up into the air.  
Everyone flinched startled by the abrupt change in demeanor in the dragons, everyone except Hiccup.

**In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

**EXT. VILLAGE AT NIGHT Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire. Hiccup is there as well.**

**GOBBER ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face- I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

**FISHLEGS Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

Everyone including the dragons all began to stare at Fishlegs oddly, more than a little creeped out.

**SNOTLOUT I swear I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight...with my face.**

"Did you just call Gobbers hand and foot...beautiful?" Hiccup said slowly almost as if trying to grasp what he just heard.  
**He makes postures at Astrid. She simply rolls her eyes at him.**  
**GOBBER (with his mouthful) uh-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

**Hiccup looks down guiltily hearing Gobber say that.**

**Hiccups horrified look is shown as he hides it from the others. Gobber stands up and stretches.**  
**GOBBER (CONT'D) Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

The dragons all growl and Hiccup actually glares at Gobber.

**He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

**TUFFNUT (states bluntly) It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?**

**Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.**

"WHEN DID YOUR FATHER AND I EVER GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO GET A TATTOO?!" The twins mother shrieked.  
Tuffnut flinched back while Ruffnut began laughing so hard she cried.

**FISHLEGS (Gasp loudly)Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

**TUFFNUT It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

**RUFFNUT Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

**TUFFNUT Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**

**SNOTLOUT It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?**

Hiccup and Snotlout both snorted.

**Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.**

**DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL**

**Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

"Still cool..." The twins whisper in awe once again.

**DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER **

**Zoom in ...a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.**

"You...y-you actually managed to make one...how did you do that?! I know I haven't taught you those black Smith skills!" Gobber exclaimed shocked.

And this chapter is finally over! I am so sorry for making you guys wait for an update like this but I hope the longer chapter made up for it~! and I couldn't update as fast on because my iPod wont let me and until I manage it get a ride to the library then I wont be able to, luckily I was able to today!


	12. Chapter 12

Oh! Would you look at this?!At long last I finally bring to you guys a story update!  
Enjoy~  
And I am so so sorry for the lack of updates all together...

* * *

**THE SCREEN FLASHES TO A HIDDEN COVE NEARING DAWN**

"Uh-oh..." Hiccup muttered sliding farther down in his seat, hoping to hide from practically everyone.

**Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. **

"You went back there again?" Fishlegs asked staring at the screen.

**He** **looks** **at the scale he found. Toothless approaches him ****cautiously, and starts sniffing him.**

**HICCUP Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.**

"You managed to sneak a bunch of food out of the village for your dragon?" Snotlout raised an eyebrow at Hiccup who shrugged.

"Not like anyone would notice since it's just me."

**Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Lots of different Fish spill out.**

**Toothless ****pounces** **on** **the** **fish, eagerly.**

Most of the dragons looked at the screen in jealousy and a few baby dragons began to whine. Loudly.

Hiccup smiles crookedly at Toothless who hits a baby dragon away with his tail.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay, that's disgusting.**

All the Vikings agree as they see how eager Toothless was for all the raw fish.

**Toothless nears ****the ****pile, getting ****even** **closer ****to ****all** **the fish, settling in to devour the feast.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Uh..we've got some salmon...**

**Toothless swallows it.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... some nice Icelandic cod...**

Toothless perks up looking at the screen longingly.

**Toothless swallows those too.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... and a whole smoked eel.**

Hiccup makes this weird highly disgusted face, so do the dragons, while the other teens start to look hungry themselves.

**Toothless snatches ****it** **up** **into ****his ****jaws, chews a few times, then spits it out. **

**He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand. **

**Hiccup takes notices ****immediately.**

"Yeah, eels gross..." Hiccup shuddered.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either.**

Stoick got a weird look on his face as he thought over what Hiccup just said, he never knew his son didn't like eel, most his soups he's made had eel in it! Gobber had to elbow him to return his attention to the movie.

**Toothless focuses on the remainder ****of ****the** **delicious ****fish and with the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.**

The dragons perk up and most if not all the Vikings stare at the screen in awe and wonder.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business.**

"Err...Were you trying to be sneaky?" Snotlout snorted.

"Hiccup!" Astrid hissed, "You gotta be quiet if you don't want to be caught!"

The twins just started laughing.

**Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

A few of the Vikings kids cooed at the sight.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) It's okay.**

**Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. **

**Toothless' head juts up, slowing his chewing to a halt.**

"Uh-oh!" Fishlegs eyes widened as he went to cover them.

"Fishlegs it's fine, calm down." Hiccup said trying hard not to laugh.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay...okay..**

**The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEASED) There. Not too bad. It works.**

Gobber beamed at the screen proudly.

**Toothless snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying along Hiccup with him.**

Many people gasp and there was a loud crack echoing throughout the air Stoick had broken the handles on his chair watching the screen in tense silence.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Woah! No! No! No!**

**Hiccup struggles to hold on to Toothless's tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless suddenly ****tips ****down into a uncontrolled bank and dive. **

**Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flapping as hard and as frantically as possible Toothless couldn't ****pull himself out of the dive.**

Astrid squeezed Hiccup hand so tightly he was a bit scared it would break.

Everybody seemed a bit tense now but the twins look like they were on the edge of their seats.

**Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. **

**He reaches it and yanks it ****hard, pulling it open. The flared, fan- like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (excited, terrified) It's working!**

As one all the dragons and Vikings seem to let out of breath they didn't know there were holding.

**Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air. Hiccup then turns Toothless around and flies back to the cove.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yes! Yes, I did it.**

Dragons screech happily, and a few Vikings begin to chuckle.

**Toothless glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash.**

The teens along with a few other Vikings all gasp while the dragons looked on strangely fascinated.

**WHOOOOO-SHOOOOOSH!**

**Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail due to the intense force of an abrupt turn.**

And just like that everyone was tense and mentally freaking out again it was almost as though they all had forgotten Hiccup was sitting right there in the room with them.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

**He bounces repeatedly across the water's surface and takes a dive.**

**Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball, all the while panicking.**

"Oh dear Thor..." One of the older Vikings gasped clutching at his chest.

**Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. **

"Why the hell are you so happy?!" Astrid snapped.

"You could've gotten yourself killed!" Stoick said angrily, not that he was angry at Hiccup more so as angry at himself for not being home to notice any of this.

**Toothless appears mere seconds later.**

"Oh thank Thor..." Stoick muttered relieved.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah!**

"Why the hell are you happy about a near death experience?" Snotlout demanded Astrid's earlier statement.

"Uh..." Hiccup chuckled nervously, "Spur of the moment?"

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

**GOBBER Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive.**

"Oooooooh." Fishlegs winced nervously.

**ON A DOUBLE DOORS-WIDE ****ENTRYWAYS. Gas seeps through the cracks. **

**It BLASTS OPEN. **

A few other younger Vikings all gasped in Surprise.

**A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry ****buckets of water, poised to throw them.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

"How can you tell the difference?" One of the kids of the village asked but no one answered him. They were all too busy watching the screen.

**The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other.**

**The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**

"I feel like I should have screamed but just then to try and scare all of you..." Rose muttered but no one was really paying much attention to her.

**FISHLEGS (muttering to himself) Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its...**

Some kids gasped, scared out of their minds.

**HICCUP (TENSE) Will you please stop that?**

**Snotlout and Tuffnut are both moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.**

Ruffnut snorted with laughter and Snotlout blushed beet red.

**SNOTLOUT If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna-**

**Suddenly Snotlout cuts himself off...**

**SNOTLOUT-There!**

**Snotlout and Tuffnut ****hurl their water thru the air and into the fog.**

"Did you get it? Did you!" A younger Viking asked excitedly.

**ASTRID Hey!**

**RUFFNUT It's us, idiots.**

"Aww..." the kid pouts and crossed his arms.

**Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

**TUFFNUT Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**

Astrid and Ruffnut both leaned over and punched Tuffnut. Hard.

**Snotlout (TO ASTRID) Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure.**

**Astrid Punches Snotlout in the face.**

**Ruffnut causes Tuffnut to drop to the ground with a hard punch directly to the throat.**

Hiccup winced and absent mindedly rubbed his own throat.

**ASTRID Wait.**

**They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill.**

**Soon Fishlegs and Hiccup come across them. They see the puddles of spilled water.**

**TUFFNUT Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**

A few of the dragons snorted with laughter.

**FISHLEGS Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now...**

"That ain't exactly something you want to be telling someone. . ." Gobber chuckled.

**HICCUP Look out!**

**A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas ****into the area.**

**FISHLEGS Oh. Wrong head.**

**The very same head for said dragon spits out some gas just to prove his point.**

**GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**

**GOBBER ****Fishlegs!**

"Sorry Hiccup..." Fishlegs looks down.

"It's okay." Hiccup smiled half hearted.

**A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Now, Hiccup!**

Hiccup flushed remembering what happens next.

**The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins.**

**HICCUP Oh, come on!**

A few of the Vikings and the dragons laugh at the irony of what just happened.

**GOBBER RUN, HICCUP!**

**Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Hiccup!**

"Gobber!" Stoick reprimanded his friend.

**The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. **

**The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.**

Toothless looks up curiously.

**HICCUP BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!**

**The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yes, that's right. Back into your cage.**

**Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut.**

Toothless rolls his eyes and flops his head back down.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Now think about what you've done.**

**Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to...**

**Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yep...see you tomorrow.**

**Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**

"Oh really? I never would've guessed!" Rose gasped flinging herself across Astrid and Hiccup's laps.

Astrid glared and pushed her off causing her to fall onto the floor, almost on to Toothless and the twins, with a loud thump!

"...Meanie..." Rose pouted but made no move to get up.

* * *

**Hi! Would ****you ****look ****at ****this! I'M ****BACK ****EVERYONE! **

**All** **I** **have** **to** **say** **for** **myself** **is** **stress, school, jobs hunting** **and** **college** **searches.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK~!**

**And I am so very much sorry for ANY OCC-ness and for the shortness of this chapter.**


End file.
